The Perfect Holiday
by Karen M
Summary: Lee and Amanda inavertently wind up at the same Chesapeake Bay getaway without knowledge of eadh other staying at the same seaside resort. This takes place over the Fourth of July week end. They have disagreed over a case conclusion.
1. Default Chapter

THE PERFECT HOLIDAY  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters are owned by Warner Bros, and Shoot the Moon Productions.  
The story is mine for everyone's entertainment.  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: Lee and Amanda inadvertently wind up at the same Chesapeake Bay getaway without  
knowledge of each other staying at the same seaside resort. This takes place over the Fourth of July  
weekend . They have disagreed over a case conclusion.  
  
PART I  
  
Friday, June 27th, 1986- the Q Bureau,  
  
"I tell you they are working with the Russians, Amanda, the circumstantial evidence points to it," growled   
Lee.  
  
"The evidence wasn't enough to hold them, Lee. They were released. Billy agrees with that they are Danish operatives undercover, seeking to take Tucker down, as we are, and close this case," she was  
irritated with him."  
  
"You think your way and I'll think mine. Listen, I'm going to leave early, I have a date tonight. See you  
Monday." Scarecrow avoided her eyes, and barely whispered "goodnight", scurrying out the Q door.  
  
"See you," repeated Amanda, looking at the Q door sadly.   
  
'What's going on with him,' thought Amanda. "I wish he would open up to me. He's not a very good liar.  
I know he doesn't have a date tonight.'  
  
It wasn't only the Anderson case, he was bothered by something, and wouldn't talk to her.  
  
'He has been quiet and sullen like that since last Wednesday. Oh, well. I've got to get home, dinner and all  
beckoning,' she hurried out the door  
  
'Thank, God for next week at the Chesapeake Bay,' smiled Amanda in thought.  
  
Her cousin, Anne, had let Amanda and her family use her beach home over the Fourth of July holiday.  
  
The Bay was beautiful at Inner Harbor, with a small pavilion for games, and a carnival. Miniature golf,   
fishing, and a slam bang fire works celebration were some of the features of this small seaside retreat.  
Amanda really wanted to wind up this case and relax with her family.  
============================================================================  
The phone rang at Lee's apartment.  
  
"Stetson, here," Lee answered a little impatiently.   
  
"Lee, it's Hal Wallis. Listen, the beach house is available for you the next week from Thursday on.  
It's situated at Inner Harbor, about two hours from D. C. on the Chesapeake Bay. There are plenty of  
pretty girls to get acquainted with, Scarecrow. I'll leave the keys with Billy Monday morning. How does  
that sound?"  
  
"Wonderful, Hal. I owe you one. I really need to get away and relax."  
  
"Have a good time, Lee. Play nice," teased his fellow agent.  
Lee decided he would try and get some sleep, that is, if he could sleep. Most of his dreams and thoughts  
had been consumed lately by his partner. It was getting harder to see her every day, and not want to hurry  
over to her desk, and kiss her to oblivion.  
  
'I need a rest ,' thought Lee, 'somehow, I wish it were with Amanda.'  
  



	2. Case Closed

CASE CLOSED-PART II  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE-I think we may need to make this AU or What if.  
  
Monday morning came quickly. Amanda was at the Agency early, updating some background work on   
the Anderson case.   
  
Lee came into the office in the same irritated mood. "Morning," he hardly spoke, not even looking in  
her direction.  
  
"Good morning," she replied quickly and hurried into the vault to complete some filing.   
  
Later, Lee was going over some reports when the phone rang.  
  
"Lee, I need to see you and Amanda right away," requested their boss.  
  
"O.k., Billy, we'll be right there. "Amanda, Billy needs to see us," he shouted into the vault.  
  
"All right, I'm coming ," she responded, put out.  
  
IN BILLY'S OFICE  
  
Billy was briefing the two about the Anderson case. "It looks like Gretchen and Daniel will attempt to  
meet with Tucker at 11:30 a.m. at the Hodgekins House. The KGB are on their backs. We will need   
you two to provide assistance.  
  
The main Mall Exit 3 is where Daniel and Gretchen have been spotted. Dorachek, a long time and ruthless KGB agent has been tailing them. Keep an eye on them beforehand.  
  
"If Tucker is caught, his subversive group will disband, thus eliminating the threat to the nuclear missiles."  
  
"Any questions?" "Smile, both of you,," grinned Billy. "If you wind this up early, you can leave on holiday earlier."  
  
Lee smiled a little at Amanda, and she barely reciprocated. She looked up into his hazel eyes, 'If he only  
knew,' she thought.  
  
Back in the Q Bureau, Lee tried to concentrate on completing some reports, but couldn't seem to keep his  
mind off his partner. He stared across at her, becoming lost in thought. 'I've got to tell her. I'm miserable  
this way. I can't take the tension much longer. She thinks I want us to lay off each other. Nothing could   
be further from the truth. Why, am I such a chicken? I love her so. I need her so much. Why can't I just  
say the words?'  
  
He tried completing another sentence. Then he realized, he needed to finish these reports or there would   
be no holiday. Lee trained his thoughts on the task at hand.   
  
Scarecrow had accomplished a good amount of closures. He noticed the time was 10:30 a.m.. "Amanda,  
It's time to leave for the Mall," he ordered quite audibly.  
  
No response. She was at her desk lost in thought.  
  
"Amanda, did you hear me, let's go," Scarecrow's significant reprimand brought her out of her reverie.  
  
"I'll get my purse and be right with you," she replied embarrassed.  
  
They walked around the designated Mall area, but saw no one right away.   
  
About 10:45 a.m. the Anderson's approached Exit 3 at the downtown Mall. Lee and Amanda took cover.  
Lee spotted Dorachek coming in from the opposite side, gun poised at the couple.  
  
"Amanda,," Lee whispered, "I'm going to disable Dorachek. Circle around toward the Andersons to make   
sure there are no more KGB agents in the vicinity. Don't let the Andersons see you. We're going to follow  
them," Lee dictated.  
  
"That's not what Billy directed us to do, Scarecrow. We were supposed to assist them," pointed out his  
partner.  
  
"In a roundabout way, we will be assisting them. We will, at least, be in the same locality if we have to help them."  
  
"You do get around an issue, don't you, Lee," Amanda replied knowingly. Scarecrow smirked  
  
Lee subdued Dorachek easily. Agency backup assisted Dorachek to a holding cell back at I. F. F.  
  
Lee and Amanda followed the Andersons at a discreet distance.   
  
The Hodgekins House was a few blocks from the Mall.   
  
Russelle Tucker was the head of the Scorpions, a subversive group whose aim was to locate tracking  
schedules and whereabouts of nuclear missiles. The group was not functional at all without their leader.  
  
Tucker was under the impression that he was to exchange information for a price from two Russian sympathizers, the Andersons.  
  
This contact would show whether Amanda of Lee's theory was correct. If the Andersons captured Tucker,  
then Lee was wrong.  
  
The meeting room set aside was 106, down the hall from the main reception area. The Andersons entered  
the main rotunda , asked directions to Room 106, and were on their way. Lee and Amanda were right behind them.   
  
The meeting was progressing with low tone voice contact. Suddenly, gunshots were heard, and a poignant scream penetrated the relative quiet. "Daniel," Gretchen cried.   
  
Lee drew his weapon and forced the door to 106 open. Russelle Tucker was dead. Daniel Anderson was   
hit, and rumpled on the floor. Gretchen was standing there, weapon poised, shaking.   
  
Lee disabled her, and she ran to Daniel crying . "He's been shot in the chest," she screamed, blood all over.  
  
"Amanda," Lee commanded in agent mode, dial 911, and Billy. I'll see what I can help with here."  
  
Lee quickly disabled Tucker's weapon from his proximity, felt with his fingertips for a pulse, none.   
  
"Tucker's dead," he explained to Gretchen. How's Daniel holding up?"  
  
"He's still breathing, Mr.--- Mr."  
  
"Stetson, Lee Stetson. I'm a U. S. agent. I work for the Agency." He showed his badge.   
  
"My partner called an ambulance. They should be here shortly."  
  
Gretchen nodded. "Thanks," she whispered sadly.   
  
Lee's compassion showed through. "I'm sorry about Daniel. I hope he's o.k."  
  
Amanda had returned and overheard Lee's comment. She smiled slightly and thought" that's my Lee  
coming through."  
  
"Gretchen, this is Amanda King, my partner," Lee introduced a smiling, concerned woman, who was very  
obviously in love with her partner.  
  
This was Gretchen's conclusion as she shook hands with Amanda. If there was one look she knew, it was  
love. The same look showed through Lee's Stetson's eyes for Amanda. Gretchen also sensed some   
difficulty between them. Even in her concern over her husband, Gretchen could sense this.  
  
Back up agents returned Tucker to the government morgue set aside for enemy agents and fugitives.   
  
"I'm going to the hospital with Gretchen for awhile to see how Daniel progresses, and be there in case she  
needs help.'  
  
"I'll go with you, there's just one car, remember, and we need to talk," Lee said contritely. I'll check in  
with Billy one last time and be right with you."  
  
"Amanda, Billy says I'm needed back at the Agency for an hour or two for some closure work. I'll drop  
you and Gretchen off at Galilee and pick you back up in about two hours, o.k."  
  
Amanda waited at Galilee General Hospital with Gretchen. Daniel's surgeon returned to inform her that  
the surgery had gone well. Daniel was out of danger."  
  
Gretchen cried in Amanda' arms. "Thank God."  
  
After a short while, her tears spent, Gretchen thanked Amanda for being a caring friend.  
  
"Good luck to you and Lee," she empathized.  
  
"Wh---what do you mean, Gretchen?" Amanda responded innocently.  
  
"Amanda, I know love when I see it. Both of you are so obvious. Don't let him get away, you'll regret it  
the rest of your life."  
  
"It's a two way street, Gretchen," Amanda responded, her eyes tearing, wondering how an almost complete stranger could care.   
  
Gretchen caught her hand, "He'll come around, Amanda, he's scared."  
  
Amanda pulled away, spying Lee approaching. "Would you excuse me, I need to use the rest room. Tell Lee, I'll be right out."  
  
"Daniel will be fine," a smiling Gretchen informed Scarecrow.  
  
"I'm glad for you, Gretchen," Lee took her hand.   
  
"Thanks Lee. Look, I know I don't know you that well, but I need to say something to you before Amanda  
comes out of the rest room. I'm just going to come out and say it."  
  
"Tell her you love her Lee, before it's too late, because she surely loves you. You two will be happy,  
guaranteed. Ask yourself a question, Lee. What do you fear most, living without Amanda, or telling her?  
Be happy, Lee." Gretchen was crying as she gave Lee a hug,. "Thank you," he whispered.   
  
"Ready to go, Amanda," Lee asked quietly. "We'll see you tomorrow at the Agency, Gretchen. Goodbye."  
he smiled back.   
  
Amanda thought she saw a tear run down Lee's face.  
  
Silence prevailed on the ride back to the Agency. Lee tried to take Amanda's hand. She had no objection  
but didn't look at him.   
  
Amanda switched to her car when they arrived at I. F. F. "See, you tomorrow," she stated without eye  
contact.  
  
"What about debriefing?" Lee asked.   
  
"Billy said I could do that tomorrow," she answered quickly, started up the engine, and rapidly left I. F. F.  
  
BILLY'S OFFICE  
  
Billy mentioned to Scarecrow to call it a day. Debriefings would be short tomorrow, and then you two can  
cut out early. "Oh, and Lee, fix whatever is wrong between the two of you before you come back to this  
office Monday.  
  
"Yes sir," Lee replied, sadly. There was nothing he wanted more.  
  
TUESDAY -AGENCY  
  
Amanda avoided Lee all day, and left early. She would leave for Inner Harbor Wednesday morning.  
  
Lee asked Hal if there was any problem leaving Wednesday for Inner Harbor since they closed the case early. Hal replied, "no problem at all."  
  
TBC  
  
  



	3. Discovery and Reflection

DISCOVERY AND REFLECTION-PART III   
  
  
WEDNESDAY-INNER HARBOR  
  
Amanda and her family arrived at Inner Harbor around 11:00 a.m. Phillip and Jamie ate lunch in one gulp.  
They asked if they could be excused so they could go fishing. An adult chaperone was not needed for this   
venture. Inner Harbor had fishing set up to make sure experienced adults employed there supervised the  
children as part of their job responsibilities.   
  
"I thought we were going to spend time together as a family and do things," sighed Amanda to her mother.  
She was finishing up her lunch.  
  
"The boys are at the age when having adults around all the time bothers them, since they are beginning to  
show their independence. You went through the same thing, dear," Dotty reminded her.  
  
"Amanda, how about walking down to the Pavilion with me, and scouting the little shops near there. The  
outing would do you good. All you're doing is moping around."  
  
"No thanks, mother, we have time later on in the week to shop. You go ahead and enjoy yourself. I'm going to lay out and get some sun," she sighed.  
  
"Amanda, is there anything else I can do to get you out of these doldrums. You need to cheer up, enjoy  
the holiday." Dotty was concerned about her daughter.  
  
"Mother, I'll be fine. You go and enjoy yourself. Don't worry about me. This is just a temporary down time for me, it will blow over."  
  
"I never knew any temporary down time lasting this long, dear."  
  
"Mother, please," Amanda was definitely getting irritated.   
  
"All right, dear, all right. Get yourself a good tan. You are going to wear that blue bikini you just purchased, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I'll try it, with reservation. See you later."  
  
Her mind wandered to the source of her blues, Lee Stetson. She wondered what he would be doing over  
the Fourth. She wanted so badly to be with him, to walk along the beach holding his hand, to be held in his  
arms and more, and to make him happy above all else.  
  
Tears came to her eyes as she went to change into her bikini. She wondered what Lee would think if he saw her.  
  
Lee was not enthusiastic about much of anything. The trip to Inner Harbor was mundane. The beach house  
was kept up nicely, the Chesapeake Bay was beautiful to view at low tide.   
  
He changed to green swim trunks and headed into the bay to catch a few waves.  
  
Nothing was any good without Amanda. Lee decided to lay out and get a tan.  
  
As he reclined on his large beach towel, he took in the beautiful scenery. His eyes came to rest on a luscious, blue bikini-clad brunette. She was tall, slender, and her danced in the breeze. Her figure was  
made for that bikini. 'She reminds me of Amanda,' he thought, 'but it couldn't possibly be her, and I'm  
too chicken to ask.'  
  
After a long while in the sun, the brunette folded her beach towel and walked toward the third house from  
his rental. Lee made a mental note.  
  
It was time for him to go in, he had a good burn already.  
  
Later, Lee dressed casually and headed to the seafood restaurant he had seen earlier. He ordered clams and  
fries, and sat outdoors to eat. He decided he would walk along the beach after dinner.  
  
DINNER TIME AT AMANDA'S  
  
Phillip and Jamie talked a mile a minute about two sisters they had met earlier in the afternoon; 13 year old  
Betsy Martin, and 11 year old Kim. The boys were getting along famously with both girls. The Martins  
were staying two doors down from Amanda's rental.  
  
Dinner consisted of hot dogs, fries, and a salad.   
  
Dotty had met a polite, mannerly older gentleman, Dick Saunders, and had already left for dinner with him.  
Amanda was glad for her.  
  
The boys asked if they could play miniature golf with the Martin girls. Amanda said yes, as long as she  
met their parents beforehand.  
  
Shelly and Bob Martin were very nice. They promised they would have the boys back before 11:00 p.m..  
The martins extended the invitation for Amanda to come along.  
  
Amanda declined saying she needed to do some thinking and was going to take a walk along the beach.  
She added that the boys' grandmother would be home by then.  
  
The moon was full and lent a celestial appearance to the surrounding bay and beach. Mixed with the brilliant stars, the atmosphere was decidedly romantic. Couples walked hand in hand along the edge of the waves barefoot with eyes only for each other.  
  
Lee had grown tired ad took a respite on a large flat rock. He looked longingly at the happy couples  
strolling, and wished with all his heart that he could be walking with Amanda now.  
  
He wanted the chance to just hold her, and to explain his aloofness toward her lately. He was scared of revealing his deep feelings to her, scared he would lose her. He had so much personal loss in the past.  
He couldn't take losing Amanda. He was so caught up in this train of thought, and the emotions evoked  
by just wanting to touch her, that he replied without thinking out loud, "Oh, Amanda, I need you so much  
right now." He blushed red when he realized what had just come out, but there weren't many people about  
at the moment to hear him.   
  
Amanda had just passed within Lee's proximity. She heard his cry and looked toward where the voice was  
coming from. His head was down resting on his arms.  
  
'It looks like Lee,' Amanda thought, 'but how could it be?'  
  
She walked toward him quietly, hardly a sound produced by her steps.  
  
Lee, in agent mode, knew someone was approaching him.  
  
He turned to grab the offender by the arms, and looked right into the chocolate brown eyes of his partner.  
  
Time stood still for a few moments.  
  
  
When he realized she was really there, it was all he could do to keep composed.  
  
"Amanda," Lee said, astounded. "I'm surprised to see you here."  
  
"I'm just as amazed as you are, Scarecrow," she returned.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you, Amanda," he whispered, pulling her into a hug.  
  
"How did you come to stay at Inner Harbor, Lee?"   
  
"Hal Wallis let me stay at his beach house about a mile and a half up the beach through Sunday. I wanted  
to rest and relax"  
  
"Which house is it, Lee?"  
  
"Two doors down from the seafood restaurant, why?"  
  
"We're staying at my cousin's beach home, three houses down from you," she smiled  
  
"That's great," he grinned sheepishly.   
  
"Lee, I heard what you said out loud, that's why I came closer. I think we need to talk right now," she sat  
down closely beside him.  
  
"Yeah, I do too."  
  
"Can I put my arm around you," Scarecrow contritely asked.  
  
"Yes, Lee."  
  
Once his arm was in place, Amanda asked, "Please go ahead, Lee."  
  
"Amanda, I'm very sorry that I've been so hard on you these past few weeks. What it comes to are feelings, feelings between the two of us."  
  
He took both her hands and tried with all his heart to find the right words to convey. Words were so hard  
for him.  
  
"I----I---love you, Manda," he whispered, "for such a long time now. Yes, I need you badly, more and more  
each day. I think about you all the time, and dream about you. What I wanted most for the holiday was to  
be with you and your family. I've been miserable keeping that inside me, and scared to tell you. I'm so  
sorry"---he let his words trail off. Lee's eyes grew misty. "I didn't want to scare you away."  
  
Amanda stood Lee up and shook her head. "You are forgiven ,Lee." She threw her arms around Lee's neck, holding him closely to her. Scarecrow wrapped his arms around Amanda's waist.  
  
Amanda pulled away slightly, and looked deep into those beautiful hazel eyes of her partner. "I love you,   
too, Lee, very much."   
  
Lee's face was all smiles, and his eyes glistened. He leaned in for a kiss, lightly at first, to see what his  
partner's reaction would be.  
  
Amanda smiled at him, leaned in again, and took his lips possessively and passionately. Lee responded  
eagerly. She parted her lips for him, and their tongues explored each other, as the intensity grew deeper.  
They finally had to break for breath.  
  
Lee pulled her close for a hug, "now my holiday is perfect, you're here with me."  
  
"I would like nothing better than for us to spend the entire holiday together, but you'll have to share me  
with my family."  
  
"I don't mind at all, Amanda. In fact, I want to meet your family."  
  
Lee took both her hands again. "Amanda , could you forgive an old Scarecrow with no brain. He had the  
best thing that ever happened to him right under his nose, and didn't even realize it."  
  
With tears in her eyes she whispered, "Yes I can. Lee, it just took a little longer for you to find your heart,  
like the tin man.   
  
"Amanda, you make everything worthwhile in my life. I'm so glad I found you."   
  
Two happy people joined the other couples strolling, and Scarecrow got his wish.  
  
The End   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  



End file.
